ian_melbourne_dndfandomcom-20200213-history
Ganix Guldaac
Ganix the Golden. Stats Appearance Standing at 6’9ft and weighing a monstrous 350 pounds, Ganix was born to one of the bigger and badder Dragonborn clans in all of Tel, the Guldaac Clan. A clan of Golden Dragons often referred to The Golden Giants by other races and Dragonkin alike, Ganix and his clansmen are quiet the phenomenon which can make it difficult for them to enter a room without receiving some unwanted attention, be it due to their colossal frames or their glistening golden scales. The Guldaac culture is much like that of most other Dragonborn clans, with their tribes relying more on manpower than machinery. Their already natural physical gifts are further enhanced by every day hard labour that makes their society what it is. Ganix in particular continued to hone these physical attributes throughout his tenure as an Officer in TBA. With scales protruding from his body acting almost acting like a natural armour, Ganix traditionally doesn’t wear much in the way of clothing or armour, feeling like it restricts him in battle. He often wears neutral coloured pants made from hemp with leather tassels. Although not found of traditional armour, he does wear a bronze plated leather berserker weight belt. With claw-like hands and feet, Ganix heavily straps his feet instead of wearing shoes. His tail measures 2’6ft and is an asset for him in and out of battle. His eyes glow red and in the heat of battle when Ganix appears to go into a mode of rage, it almost looks like his eyes erupt with flames themselves. Personality Personality History History Relationships Gundren Rockseeker: Ganix and Gundren are associates from Ganix' time in the army. Gundren being a merchant who would sell anything he could to the soldiers barracks. One day after selling a soldier a bow he claimed to be magical. When this turned out to be false, the soldiers brought Gundren to Ganix for punishment. Instead, Gundren and Ganix ended up getting alone famously. Since retiring from the army, Gundren often arrives at Ganix' doorsteps with offers of riches. Despite all of the successful ventures Ganix has taken part in with Gundren, the dwarf has never come good on the riches he's promised. The expedition to Phandalin to Ganix was just the latest of a long list of Gundren's promises. Iander Melbouron: Ganix Davgeon Woodsoul: During their first mission together guarding Gundren's caravan, Davgeon described himself as a great folk hero who saved the world. In their first encounter with bandit goblins, Davgeon got ambushed and incapacitated before the battle even started. Ganix was not impressed. Davgeon did himself no favours by failing to stealthily climb up a goblin cave bridge and cause an avalanche of rumble that buried himself. Once again leaving Ganix to rescue him Droop: Ganix' favourite member of the party, primarily due to his willingness to obey his comrades. Even though Droop has not been hardened by battle and lacks valour, once Davgeon and Ganix convinced him that Chainmail Armour belonging to a previously slain Goblin King would grant him courage, Droop has started to develop into a fine Goblin Warrior, ready to die on the field of battle for his comrades. Abilities and Powers Unarmoured Defense Beginning at 1st level, while Ganix is wearing no armor and not wielding a Shield, his AC equals 10 + his Dexterity modifier + his Wisdom modifier. Rage In battle, Ganix fights with primal ferocity. On his turn, he can enter a rage as a Bonus Action. While raging, Ganix gains the following benefits if he isn't wearing heavy armor: • He has advantage on Strength Checks and Strength saving throws. • When he makes a melee weapon Attack using Strength, he gains a +2 bonus to the damage roll. This bonus increases as he levels. • He has Resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. (Half damage) If he is able to cast Spells, he can't cast them or concentrate on them while raging. His rage lasts for 1 minute. It ends early if he is knocked Unconscious or if his Turn ends and he hasn't attacked a hostile creature since your last turn or taken damage since then. You can also end your rage on Your Turn as a Bonus Action. Once you have raged the maximum number of times for your barbarian level, you must finish a Long Rest before you can rage again. You may rage 2 times at 1st level, 3 at 3rd, 4 at 6th, 5 at 12th, and 6 at 17th. Reckless Attack Starting at 2nd level, you can throw aside all concern for defense to attack with fierce desperation. When you make your first attack on your turn, you can decide to attack recklessly. Doing so gives you advantage on melee weapon attack rolls using Strength during this turn, but attack rolls against you have advantage until your next turn. Danger Sense At 2nd level, you gain an uncanny sense of when things nearby aren’t as they should be, giving you an edge when you dodge away from danger. You have advantage on Dexterity saving throws against effects that you can see, such as traps and spells. To gain this benefit, you can’t be blinded, deafened, or incapacitated. Breath Weapon (Fire) You can use your action to exhale destructive energy. When you use your breath weapon, each creature in the area of the exhalation must make a saving throw, the type of which is determined by your draconic ancestry. A creature takes 2 D8 damage on a failed save, and half as much damage on a successful one. The damage increases to 3d6 at 6th level, 4d6 at 11th level, and 5d6 at 16th level. After you use your breath weapon, you can’t use it again until you complete a short or long rest. (Fire is a 15ft cone) Primal Path ('''Path of the Totem Warrior: Eagle)' The Path o f the Totem Warrior is a spiritual journey, as the barbarian accepts a spirit animal as guide, protector, and inspiration. In battle, your totem spirit fills you with supernatural might, adding magical fuel to your barbarian rage. Most barbarian tribes consider a totem animal to be kin to a particular clan. In such cases, it is unusual for an individual to have more than one totem animal spirit, though exceptions exist. '''Spirit Seeker' Yours is a path that seeks attunement with the natural world, giving you a kinship with beasts. At 3rd level when you adopt this path, you gain the ability to cast the beast sense and speak with animals spells, but only as rituals, as described in chapter 10. Totem Spirit At 3rd level, when you adopt this path, you choose a totem spirit and gain its feature. You must make or acquire a physical totem object- an amulet or similar adornment—that incorporates fur or feathers, claws, teeth, or bones o f the totem animal. At your option, you also gain minor physical attributes that are reminiscent of your totem spirit. For example, if you have a bear totem spirit, you might be unusually hairy and thick-skinned, or if your totem is the eagle, your eyes turn bright yellow. Eagle: While you're raging and aren’t wearing heavy armor, other creatures have disadvantage on opportunity attack rolls against you, and you can use the Dash action as a bonus action on your turn. The spirit of the eagle makes you into a predator who can weave through the fray with ease. Aspect of the Beast At 6th level, you gain a magical benefit based on the totem animal of your choice. You can choose the same animal you selected at 3rd level or a different one. Eagle: You gain the eyesight of an eagle. You can see up to 1 mile away with no difficulty, able to discern even fine details as though looking at something no more than 100 feet away from you. Additionally, dim light doesn't impose disadvantage on your Wisdom (Perception) checks. Items Greataxe Attack (1D12 +4) {Slashing Damage} Handaxes x2 Attack / +4 Throwing (1D6 +4) {Slashing Damage} 20/60ft Javelin x6 Attack (1D6 +2) {Piercing Damage} 30/120ft Explorers Pack (Bedroll, Mess Kit, Tinderbox, 10 Torches, Rations, Waterskin, 50ft Hemp Rope) Eagle Eggs (x3) Giant Eagle Feathers? (x2) Pair Scrolls: Two scrolls that will mirror what is written in one on the other. Category:Characters